It's A Pleasure
by ravencherries
Summary: ItaSaku. Sakura Haruno is completely nervous to meet her boyfriend's parents. Itachi Uchiha's parents, to be more detailed. AU. Non-massacre. Oneshot.


**A/N**:_ Just a random oneshot! :)_

* * *

Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her dress nervously as she continued glaring at herself in the mirror. Should she add more make-up or have none at all? No, she didn't have time, he was on his way. Her hand went up to finger brush the ends of her shoulder length hair slightly as she straightened out the red dress she wore.

The regular, knee-high shinobi sandals she wore were casual as well. She did not want to overdo anything in front of his parents, even Itachi said not to overdo it. So, she went by his words and wore a regular, slightly skin clinging red dress with a white zipper going all the way down to the bottom, which ended just at her lower thighs and she only had some makeup on. Just lip gloss and minimum eye make up. It was casual, but nice at the same time.

Tonight was the night she has regretted ever since Itachi and her decided to date. Meeting his parents. She had met them many times before since she was teammates with their younger son, but she had not really talk to them. Small talk around the time, but not a full dinner with them. And just with Itachi too. He was never one to talk with someone for hours. Even if it is his parents.

Luckily, Sakura did have a very talkative trait and that's all that she had, no charm, no serenity, nothing. Speaking of which, she jumped with a muffled squeak when she heard a knock on the door. Her nerves were so on the brink, that she was becoming very antsy. The back of Sakura's ankle rammed against her dresser and she shrieked out in pain loudly. Cursing under her breath while Itachi ran into her room noiselessly, a worried glint in his eyes. When did he get in? So quietly too.

Well... he is the Anbu captain, he's trained to come into a room with no noise at all.

"Are you okay?" His calm voice asked as he frantically walked to her and held her up with both hands on her hip. Balancing her as she lifted her abused foot up behind her and rubbed the spot which was hit. Her eye slightly teared up as the pain finally deceased and she shamefully turned her head to see Itachi waiting for an answer.

She slowly put her foot back down and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hit my foot." Her green eyes looked down at said limb with a small glare, then her hands went towards her dress to straighten it out once more. With his hands still latched onto her waist, she could only down a little. "Well, should we get going?"

Sakura said in an antsy tone as she escaped his gentle grasp easily and went towards her dresser to retrieve her small but was stopped in the middle of her steps when Itachi grabbed onto her shoulder. Turning around, confused, she met Itachi's regular stoic expression. Reading the worry in his eyes, she sighed loudly then looked down towards her feet, completely standing still in front of him.

"...yeah, I know." Hearing that made Itachi slightly smile, she knew exactly what he was thinking. The Uchiha heir calmly walked to her and once again held her by her hips and nuzzled his nose into the side of her face lovingly. A small smile met her own lips as well and she leaned into his touch and sighed once again. His left hand reached up to the side his hand was not on and caressed it softly.

"Calm down, Sakura." He spoke simply as he continued his loving embrace. "If you are not calm, how do you expect to get through this night?"

"I dunno... but I'm calm now." She replied in a quiet tone as she practically had to pry herself off him, she was beginning to get too comfortable and they were going to be late any second now. Itachi realized the time as well and nodded.

Sakura really had chosen the right man. It was very unexpected too. She had not really known Itachi until three years ago and they hit it off just a year ago. Finally picking up her small purse, she remembered the first time they really had spoken to each other. Besides the times when she visited Sasuke's home with Naruto, and he was only rarely there. They were assigned to help the Hokage out and they had talked to each other ever since. Well, just because they worked together, they were with each other for most of the day and after the little job, they really hit off then.

Another smile sparked her lips and she finally turned around towards the man she was just thinking of, her smile growing bigger every second as she walked towards him.

"Okay, let's go." He nodded and lead her out of her room, then out of her home. Walking down the dim path, she couldn't help but feel nervous once again. What if she makes herself look completely dumb? There's so many mistakes that could and will maybe happen, that Sakura couldn't help let many bad scenarios run through her already jumbled mind. Oh kami... what if she spills food everywhere? What if she can't make a proper conversation?

Her expressive jade eyes trembled slightly as she looked down at her feet, which were currently feeling like lead bricks as she walked alongside Itachi. And said man noticed her panic immediately as she walked out of the door. Did she not know that her expressions spoke much more than words? Apparently not, Itachi concluded as he once again stopped her by placing his palm ever so gently onto her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him with pretended calm eyes.

She fully turned around and smiled.

"I'm alright, Itachi." Sakura spoke in a calmer tenor than usual. Itachi eyes, however stay calm as he spoke to her.

"You are not." He concluded as he kept his hand gently placed on her shoulder. She visibly faltered at that. "Sakura. My parents can be sometimes judgemental..."

Sakura widened her eyes wearily, tensing completely under his hand. How was _that _suppose to help?!

"...but they do like you a lot." He finished calmly, as he squeezed her shoulder in reassuring manner. Somewhat amused by her unknown ability of changing expressions drastically and so openly, too.

However his very small speech did not work so well, she looked up at his wearily and unconvinced, frowning deeply. "How do you know?" She asked in her usually sweet voice and Itachi let a small smile slip from his confines as he stared at her for a brief moment. Taking in how her eyes seemed to become a window into her emotions, clearly he concluded that she was still very downtrodden by this plan of eating with his parents.

"Their my parents, I've spoken with them a couple of times." He said with sarcasm dripping off every word. Sakura couldn't help but glare at his weird sense of humor, but stayed quiet for him to continue whatever he was going to preach. Itachi then continued in his calm tenor.

"From the times you were here with Sasuke and Naruto, they've liked you and when I told them that we are currently seeing each other..." He trailed off for some reason and left Sakura to stare at him with a confused expression. His hand left her shoulder, then he continued walking towards the direction of his home. Sakura stared him briefly in shock and confusion, what the hell? Then the pinkhaired medic fast walked back to his side, eyeing him the entire time.

"...and what'd they say? You don't just stop a sentence like that." She said, somewhat irritated but not surprised he would do this. Itachi was always the type of man to surprise her, and kami, he does it all the time and she still doesn't know why. The pace he was going was somewhat sluggish, yet fast and she had to walk faster than usual to keep up and with her head turned in his direction, she almost ran into him if it wasn't for the help of her keen instincts.

"Tell me!" She said when she failed to receive an answer from him. Curiousity was taking over from there, what did they say about them being together? Was it negative or positive feedback?

Itachi continued walking but his eyes focused onto her own.

"They were _ecstatic_." He finally finished with a small smirk on his lips. Sakura once again changed her expression drastically, much to his amusement, and stared at him briefly as she let that sink in. She turned back to the road they were walking on and saw that the sun was setting. The orange and pink hues taking over the usually blue sky as she stared at it, dumbfounded by his words as she did.

He wasn't lying either and she knew it by two ways. One, the way he spoke and announced it full well-meant that he meant it, especially by that smirk that gracefully remained on his face and still presently at the moment. Second, he never lied to her. Her gaze continued towards the sky as she smiled.

"...Oh." The only word that was her answer and it quietly came out as her smile seemed to grow bigger every passing second. All nervous feelings, antsy motions and anything negative were gone now and she would have never think this when she was getting ready for this night, but now she was excited to see his parents. They did like her.

Itachi glanced towards his pink haired lover and smiled as well. That seemed to have made her happy and it made him happy as well because it was true. When he told his parents, he did not care if they disagreed with their coupling but was happily told, and a little surprised to hear his mother shout in gratefulness about how he's made a perfect choice and to see his father smile and simply nod approvingly.

It was nice.

Finally as they continued walking, the Uchiha Estates came to view on the horizon and Sakura was surprised with herself. If Itachi hadn't told her that, she would have probably freaked out and ran back to her home, she was that nervous. But now she only felt the smallest amount of nervousness, momentarily she looked over at Itachi and smiled, and he did the same to her as they walked through the gates of the powerful estates.

Niether of them were surprised to see a few people walking through the empty paths of the Uchiha estates, of course they were Uchihas. The natural raven hair and dark eyes that glanced to them in momentary acknowledgment, was a giver away. Small bows were sent to Itachi in favor of him being the Uchiha heir and he simply nodded to them as they continued walking.

Sakura couldn't but muse the fact that she stuck out like a sore thumb in the Uchiha family. Her bright pink hair contrasted greatly against their dark raven ones, it was amusing to her somewhat. But all thoughts were pushed aside when they made it to his home. They stopped in front of the lit door and stared at it, until Sakura turned to Itachi with weary eyes. He turned to her, grabbing her small hand at the same time.

"Are you nervous?" The Uchiha spoke calmly as he squeezed her hand. She shook her head, pink hair slightly swaying due to the action.

"Nope... Let's go." It was weird to admit, but she was now eager to actually chat with hiss parents. The powerful man, Fugaku Uchiha and from the only times she's seen him, Itachi looked a lot like him and they both shared that intimidating aura that revolved around them each. And then there was Mikoto Uchiha. Sakura has seen her on multiple occasions and she was just beautiful. The long, dark locks of her hair also stood out, along with her onyx eyes. Itachi and Sasuke both looked like her alot, from her opinion. And she was very serene and graceful from what she heard.

Itachi finally slid the door open, lights flooding out onto both of them as they stepped into the warm room. The couple took off their shoes and stepped onto the upper wooden floor. Itachi still held onto Sakura's hands as they both heard footsteps approach them. They glanced at each other, Sakura smiled a small curve of her pink lips.

The footsteps got louder when finally a woman appeared at a doorway with a huge smile directed towards them.

"Aah, Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you could-"

Said girl couldn't help but gasp loudly when Mikoto Uchiha walked in and suddenly slipped on the jumbled rug in front of her, completely falling over in an instant with a loud thud.

...So much for serene.

* * *

_Haha, just a random story I wanted to write._

_Reviews always make my day and night, I hoped you enjoyed. :)_


End file.
